


face filled with jealously

by ryanwolfe



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, s9e18 About Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Eric interrupts his thoughts, his hand sliding up Ryan’s body to cup his jaw, pulling his attention to him, and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.a short fix-it of sorts, after the events of season nine, episode eighteen, “about face”, sorta au and fixes whatever that was between ryan and molly cause it was weird.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Kudos: 26





	face filled with jealously

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> just a little fluff piece, imagining domestic scenes between the boys. 
> 
> including a vague hint about molly being queer and going to ryan for help and advice cause he’s a good guy like that and they’re friends.

Horatio leaves Ryan to contemplate the man hunt board (that’s what Ryan’s been calling it in his head though). 

He’s busy mentally cataloguing everything he’ll need to pull out of the criminals when a hand gently rests on his lower back. He leans into it, drawing from its warmth. 

He turns around, finding himself face to face with Eric. Ryan hasn’t seen him all day, too busy running around with this case. It’s been a hard day, natalia getting kidnapping and having to find her before time ran out. 

Eric interrupts his thoughts, his hand sliding up Ryan’s body to cup his jaw, pulling his attention to him, and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Hey,” Eric said, after pulling away. then he nods over across towards the lab, “What was that about?”

Ryan’s eyebrows raise up to his hairline, “What was what about?”

Eric scratches the back of his head, “what was that with Molly?”

At those words, Ryan’s green eyes shine with amusement when he realizes what Eric’s talking about. Scanning around outside, he steps forward and places a hand on Eric’s cheek, wordlessly instructing him to lean forward. With a lopsided grin, Ryan kisses Eric deeply and throughly. 

When they come up for air, Ryan’s laughing at Eric. “She needed help, and uh, I was the only one who would understand.” 

Eric’s still confused when he asks, “help with what?” A few minutes later, he get it’s when Ryan just gives him the look. “Ahh, that.”

“Yes, that. But you are adorable when you’re jealous.” Ryan smirks, standing up the tips of his toes to peck Eric in the cheek. 

Eric grumbles under his breath and tugs Ryan away to archives. Shutting the door behind them, he folds Ryan in his arms, tucking his head under his chin. Ryan just laughs at his antics and snuggles in closer to Eric’s chest.


End file.
